Un mal día en la vida de Alfred F Jones
by MikumiH
Summary: Todos tenemos malos días. ¿Por qué el héroe debería estar exento? desde olvidar que es fin de semana hasta ser rociado por gas anti-violadores por Arthur. AU.


Autor: **MikumiH**

Pareja principal: **Alfred (América/Estados Unidos) y Arthur (Inglaterra/Uk) -implícita-**

Tipo: One shot (¿?)

Clasificación: Aún no sé...

Advertencias: Acosadores, mala suerte, mierda de perro, etc.

Genero: Yaoi, ChicoxChico, Amor entre hombres, Si no te gusta NO leas.

Beta: No esta beteado ;O;.

Dedicado a mi esposa Lilín que ya hace mucho no hablo con ella y hace poco cumplimos 2 años de ciber Bff xD.

Estado:...

¡Hola! vengo con algo que había intentado escribir desde hace algunos días... pero el tiempo no es mi amigo terminé teniendo demasiado trabajo, vino de un par de servilletas en las que escribí mientras desayunaba en el trabajo. No es algo muy elaborado, pero well. A mí no suele gustarme el UsUk, pero era la pareja que encajaba con la historia *-* y bueno... ojalá alguien lo lea xP.

**Disclaimer (O negación de derechos de autor):** Hetalia y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Hiramuya. Historia sin fines de lucro.

Un rayo de sol filtrado por la ventana golpeó su rostro en la mañana. Despertó debido a la molestia que éste le ocasionaba. Se estiró aun un tanto adormilado, queriendo con esto alejar los últimos rastros de flojera de su cuerpo. Hizo las sábanas a un lado y se sentó en la cama, haciendo que sus pies entraran en contacto con la mullida alfombra de su habitación, tomó sus lentes de la mesita de noche y por mero reflejo miró el reloj; eran más de las ocho de la mañana, se estiró una vez más y mientras lo hacía una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza.

— ¡Oh, mierda! Se supone debo estar en la escuela a esta hora. — exclamó nervioso, asustado, molesto consigo mismo, cómo no se había dado cuenta de inmediato que el despertador jamás sonó.

Se vistió a una velocidad sorprendente. Ya no había tiempo para tomar un baño y vaya falta que le hacía. Corrió a la cocina con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, escupió de lleno en el fregadero, poco importándole que hubiese unos cuantos trastos sucios.

— ¡Oye! Eres un completo cerdo. No hagas esas porquerías cuando justo vienes del baño. — No puso demasiada atención a lo dicho por su compañero, un mexicano que ya llevaba varios años en Estados Unidos y que por alguna razón, terminaron viviendo juntos dividiéndose la renta.

—Se me hace tarde. — Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de llenarse la coca de cereal de frutitas y dar un enorme trago directo a la botella de la leche.

—Dios, Alfred... qué asco. Sírvete en un puto plato o al menos en un vaso… y por favor ya sácate el cepillo dental de la boca. — El moreno lo miró asqueado y confundido mientras daba un trago a su café y cambiaba de página el periódico que leía.

—Lo siento. — se excusó mientras arrojaba el cepillo a cualquier sitio. Tomó su mochila y metió un par de libro que se encontraban encima del sofá

—Hey, Alfred. — le llamó… había algo importante que el rubio debía saber, muy independientemente de que el otro no llevaba zapatos, traía la camisa al revés y arrugada, el cabello desordenado, un muy notorio rastro de baba seca en la comisura del labio y el cierre del pantalón abajo.

—No tengo tiempo, Alex. Será para otra ocasión. — Corrió a la salida, tropezando en el proceso con varios muebles. El otro le siguió entre preocupado y divertido, no sabiendo si reírse o sentir lastima por él.

—Holy shit! — exclamó apesumbrado cuando tropezó ya estando en el jardín y sus libros terminaron regados por todo el piso. —No llegaré ni a la última clase de esta forma— recogió sus libros con prisa mientras tiraba unas cuantas maldiciones al aire.

—Ahmm, ¿Alfred? — Intentó llamar su atención aún desde la puerta de la casa.

—Ahora no, Alejandro. Maldigo mi suerte y a ese jodido despertador que jamás sonó.-Terminó de recoger sus libros y se colgó la mochila nuevamente al hombro. Caminó con torpeza, en cuanto cruzó la puerta del barandal tuvo la sensación de pisar algo suave, que se sintió asqueroso debajo de sus dedos sólo cubiertos por la delgada tela del calcetín deportivo; Una mierda de perro, fresca, aguada y mal oliente. Se quedó paralizado en el mismo sitio mientras dos enormes lagrimones surcaban sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Al…—Su amigo tocó su hombro suavemente

—Dime, Alex. — respondió aún un poco ido. El otro suspiró incomodo ante lo que debía decirle.

—Hoy es sábado… no hay clases, ni tampoco trabajas. —El estadounidense no respondió, dejó que la mochila se deslizara por sus hombros hasta que golpeó el suelo. El de negra cabellera siguió el objeto con la mirada, encontrándose con la escena y el porqué el otro había detenido su caminar.

Unas pocas horas después se encontraba en el parque cercano a su casa, sentado en una banquilla, ya debidamente bañado, arreglado, peinado y alimentado. Visiblemente de mal un humor aunque ya un poco más relajado. Suspiró con pesadez y frunció el ceño un poco más, ese mal amigo de Alejandro no había parado de reírse en cuanto se dio cuenta que pisó una mierda de perro ¡Inclusive le tomó una foto y la subió al facebook!

Sorbió con fuerza la pajilla de su malteada, reprimiendo una mueca de asco debido al desagradable sabor de ésta… ¡Un momento! Él no había comprado ninguna malteada.

— ¡Mamá! — Escuchó llorar a un niño justo al lado suyo— Ese hombre me ha robado la malteada. — Declaró al tiempo que lo señalaba groseramente.

—Oye, espera yo no…— En su mano la prueba irrefutable de su delito no le permitió formular argumentos validos para defenderse… arrojó el vaso y se alejó a toda velocidad, huyendo de esa sobreprotectora madre, que inclusive intentó golpearlo varias veces con su bolso mientras corrían

No pasó mucho rato cuando por fin logró perderles de vista. Inclusive a la policía había llamado la muy loca ¡Qué lio! Escondido entre los arbustos, Alfred estaba hecho un completo desastre de nuevo; con la ropa manchada de verde por estarse arrastrando en el pasto y el cabello repleto de ramitas y una que otra basurilla. Ahora con seguridad podría decir que estaba en el peor día de su vida. Bufó desesperado y se sacudió un poco, mosqueado por su mala fortuna. Hasta que vio algo que le hizo pensar que quizá no le iba tan mal; Arthur, el muchacho que le gustaba no muy lejos de ahí… tan perfecto como siempre, sus ojos tan verdes como el más hermoso de los bosques, sus particulares cejas, las cuales Alfred prefería no mirar mucho, terminando en sus pequeños y rosaditos labios, estuvo largo rato idiotizado ante dicha imagen.

— ¡Reacciona! — Sintió el golpe directo de agua fría en su rostro sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. El muchacho de mirada verde estaba justo frente a él; en cuclillas con una botella de agua vacía en la mano y mirándolo ofendido.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Chilló Alfred confundido.

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? — Cuestionó— Estás ahí metido y mirándome como idiota cual si fueses un pervertido acosador—Terminó su reclamo poniéndose de pie y lanzando la botella a un contenedor cercano. —En fin… yo me largo.

— ¡Waa! Espera. — una vez más se había perdido en la mirada del otro, éste al escuchar que lo llamaba apresuró el paso. — ¡Hey! No huyas cuando el héroe te habla. — le siguió imitando su velocidad.

—No huyo, Stupid, bloody git… deja de seguirme. — aumentó la velocidad ya casi corriendo.

—What! No es lo que piensas, espera. — Por fin le alcanzó, después de todo, sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las del inglés.

— ¡Aléjate, pervertido!— comenzó a correr a hora sí, asustado por la insistencia del americano.

—Es un mal entendido… yo no. — Alcanzó a tomarlo de la manga pero, Arthur cabreado volteó y lo roció con su gas lacrimógeno para "ocasiones especiales". Se tiró al suelo chillando por el dolor y con las manos en el rostro.

—Oh Dios, Alfred… sólo a ti te pasan todas esas cosas juntas. — ya en casa, después de haber sido asistido por una ambulancia le contó al mexicano lo sucedido quién sin ningún reparo reía a cada palabra. — Venga, no te enojes; sabes que soy tu amigo. Pero en serio si antes el cejón te odiaba ahora con esto no querrá ni hablarte— sentenció tranquilizando su respiración y poniéndose serio luego de mucho reír.

—Nooo. — la última declaración le había llegado fuertemente, sembrando el temor en él.

Eso fue todo, lo sé; demasiado corto.

Disculpen la poca profundidad, las deficientes descripciones y la pobre narración, así como cualquier incoherencia o falta gramatical grave que se me haya pasado... no alcancé a revisar la historia, en caso de verlas favor de decírmelas... no soy una experta y estoy en este mundo para aprender.


End file.
